


Broken (But Better Every Day)

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Agender Chara, Agender Frisk, Alternate Universe, Broken Harry, Frisk is 12, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Dark Side, Grey Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentioned Abuse, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of character probably, Overprotective Sans, Probably gonna be some major Dumbledore bashing, Protective Sans, Sans Remembers Resets, Shy Harry, Under construction, but not detailed, harry is 10, lots of comfort, mentioned resets, probably some psychology later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Harry's always had weird things happen to and around him, but this takes the cake.





	1. Determination and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed or strange or anything.  
> I'm not familiar with much of the Undertale lore and I'm shit at characterization or detailing fights and stuff. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title is based on One Love by Marianas Trench. I don't know why, I just like the song and I thought it fit. 
> 
> If you have any tips on characterization, they're appreciated

Honestly, Harry wasn't even sure how he'd wound up in this situation.

One moment, he was running from Dudley while they were having a picnic - he had chosen not to question why he'd been brought on a vacation with them or why they were tolerating his presence - and the next, he was shifting to see someone staring at them with worried eyes.

He went to move before a whimper escaped his lips - the bruising he'd had before had definitely worsened and his already cracked ribs had broken on impact.

A moment later, there was a gentle hand on his shoulder, helping guide him to sit up, then stand. "Are you okay?"

Harry gave a slow nod, seeming slightly afraid but stubbornly deciding it was best to answer questions just in case.

"What's your name?"

"H-harry," he offered quietly, voice shaking and broken but audible - something he was thankful for.

A faint smile showed up on the other's face, seeming slightly out of place in Harry's opinion. "I'm Frisk,"

The ten year old gave a small smile of his own in greeting before looking down.

It didn't take long for things to go slightly south, and Frisk couldn't help but notice that it left the smaller boy a shaking mess.

_Well, it sure beats doing this again alone, anyway._ Frisk thought the day they left Toriel's home - they made sure to lead Harry out while Toriel thought they were asleep, because they weren't sure how Harry would react to her words otherwise.

Of course, they hadn't expected that when they ran into Sans, Harry would freak out and duck behind Frisk.

Normal greetings passed, and then Frisk managed to shift so Sans could see Harry.

"oh, new kid?"

Harry seemed extremely wary as Sans examined him, but didn't move.

Frisk watched with a blank expression, but their eyes were shining with a strange light.

When Sans looked over to them, he shook his head. "i see you picked up the one kid that'd never make it on his own in the Ruins."

Harry almost bristled at this, but then looked down in shame - he knew it was true. He was hopelessly lost in whatever Hell this was.

Frisk, however, gave a sage smile. "I think you're wrong," they commented. "I think Harry can hold his own,"

Harry's head shot up, green eyes locking onto Frisk in surprise.

Sans gave a knowing look to Frisk, though and he nodded, carrying on with normal procedure without another moment's thought to what was going on.

* * *

Honestly, at the age of ten, Harry should've been used to strange things happening around him.

But this was above and beyond anything he'd seen happen around him. As they made their way through the Ruins, encountering different Monsters, Harry began to understand that Frisk knew exactly what they were doing.

They didn't misstep at all, and even managed to help Harry along.

But the one thing that Harry knew was throwing Frisk off was the beaten and worn look of his Soul every time they encountered a fight - Harry had had no problems playing the game of show mercy instead of kill.

Frisk had struggled the first several timelines to do that, so it surprised them that Harry, a child that was so openly broken, didn't struggle at all with it.

The two were once again with Sans in an area when Frisk finally brought the topic up. "Harry?"

Harry glanced up warily from where he was staring at the ground, seeming interested in his surroundings.

"Why is it...you seem so at ease with showing mercy to those that try to hurt you?" Frisk questioned, trying to word it as kindly as they could.

Harry, who had been smiling faintly before, looked back down with a blank expression.

But Sans had seen the flicker of emotion in the bright green of the boy's eyes. "who hurt you, kid?"

Frisk seemed surprised before giving a small smile - they knew Sans was going to be protective. He usually wasn't, but everyone they'd met so far was protective of Harry, even those that were supposed to be capturing them.

Harry bit his lip and shook his head and then it all clicked in Frisk's mind. "Oh."

Sans glanced over at Frisk before his gaze went back to the raven haired boy looking like he was about to break down out of fear of the situation he'd found himself in.

After a long moment, Sans spoke. "won't happen again, kid. promise."

Frisk seemed surprised by this, but focused more on calming Harry back down rather than asking why Sans had made a promise - he'd never made promises before.

They just knew that it had seemed to settle a lot of Harry's fears. It was going to be different this time.

It all made sense all of a sudden, and Frisk couldn't understand how they hadn't realized Harry's past sooner. The state of his Soul was sorry, and it worried Frisk every time he took a hit during a fight by not being quick enough or them not being able to pull him away in time.

But it made sense. In a way. There were still unexplained things about the boy's Soul, but it's state was easily explained away.

If he'd started to fear everyone, believe horrible things about himself due to abuse, then it must have been long standing enough to have affected his Soul, making it worn from him losing hope of ever being saved from those that were supposed to care for him and instead abused him like he was nothing.

Then Frisk's eyes hardened and they stopped comforting the boy. "Harry, tell me about your parents,"

"T-they're dead," Harry said, seeming confused by the sudden request and still left slightly cold from his earlier panic.

Frisk made a face, then spoke. "Then whoever you live with,"

Harry held Frisk's eyes for a moment before he looked down and started speaking.

He knew he wasn't getting out of it until they knew.

And with every revelation, he felt Frisk's anger increase, and he could see Sans' eyes change.

"How'd you get there?" Frisk asked finally, once Harry had finished.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted, voice soft and broken. "I remember my mum...she sacrificed herself to save me...and then....waking up on the doorstep of my aunt's house to her screaming."

Frisk nodded in understanding.

"i don't like manipulative people," Sans mumbled, then disappeared.

Frisk sighed. "Let's go, Harry." they offered, giving a small smile. "We'll go get food and carry on our way,"

* * *

Ever since the revelation, Frisk was worried sick about Harry. The boy wasn't himself. He wouldn't talk or smile. He barely cared when they were caught in an encounter with someone - he'd show mercy, spare them, but he refused to move away from attacks.

What surprised Frisk was that, despite these attacks, the hits the boy took, he never took damage unless it was one powerful attack after another.

It all added up that afternoon as they watched Harry sit by the river, dragging his fingers through the water slowly every now and again.

Someone else's Soul was protecting Harry. Frisk gave a small smile - they'd be willing to bet it was a ghost of the protection that the boy's mother had given him by losing her life in place of his own.

Sans showed up right about then, nearly scaring both of them to death.

"Sans!" Frisk complained.

Harry stared at Sans for a minute before giving a small smile in greeting and going back to running his fingers through the water.

Sans spoke without hesitation. "we found another way,"

Harry may not have understood, but Frisk did. "Really?!"

Sans nodded in agreement, but didn't go on to explain. "we'll be free come morning."

"Does that mean I go back home?" Harry asked quietly.

Frisk was quiet for a moment before looking at Sans. They hesitated before speaking. "No. You don't have to go back to those awful people. You can stay with us!"

Silence fell, and the only thing Frisk was curious about was what was going to happen to Asriel. "Sans?"

Sans, seemingly knowing what they were going to ask, only spoke. "Asriel is already back with his family. They've said they'll be happy to take the both of you in as well,"

Frisk smiled fondly, then their eyes lit up. "Chara?"

Sans made a face, but nodded in agreement. "Chara as well."

"Who's Chara? And Asriel?" Harry asked, curious. Then his eyes went wide and he started apologizing.

Frisk smiled fondly at the boy they'd come to see as their younger brother. "It's okay, Harry. Asriel's like a brother to me! And Chara...Chara grows on you, eventually. He'll be a little...rough around the edges at first, but he'd never hurt you,"

"of course not," Sans offered.

* * *

Morning came with a calming light that washed over Frisk and Harry as they reached the surface again.

Harry smiled faintly at the brightly colored sky - it was just daybreak, and everyone was already settling into a village that seemed to have been set up overnight.

"Anything can be done with magic," Frisk said when they saw the wonderment on Harry's face.

But as soon as they had, Harry's expression closed off again and they sighed.

It'd take work, but they'd get there.

They waited for a little bit before a small goat-like child ran up. "Frisk!"

Frisk found themself engulfed in a tight hug and smiled fondly. "Asriel,"

Once they had been let go, they went about introducing Harry.

Asriel gave him a long look before smiling fondly.

"Time to go home! Mom and Dad are waiting!"

Harry seemed surprised, but Frisk just grabbed the boy's hand and drug him along as Astriel drug them behind him.


	2. A New Home and A Birthday Surprise

Adjusting to life on the surface was a long process for the make-shift family.

Frisk and Chara seemed to have very little trouble adjusting.

Asriel struggled more than the two, but it was to be expected considering everything that had happened to him.

Harry, however, seemed to have the hardest time out of the entire family. He may have grown up on the surface, but he'd lived through horrors that wouldn't leave him alone now.

The rest of them did their best to help him, but there was only so much that could be done.

* * *

"how's the kid?" Sans asked warily one morning that he was over to visit.

No one asked who he was talking about - the only kid missing from the kitchen was Harry.

Frisk shook their head in response to the question. "Not doing well," they admitted. "He'll never admit it, but it's hard for him to be back on the surface."

Sans made a noise in response before he disappeared to go see Harry.

When he got to Harry's room, the boy was dressed and ready to face the day, but he was sitting curled up on one corner of the bed - the furthest away from the door.

He leaned against the door frame, watching Harry for a moment - the small raven haired kid was shaking, but it wasn't as bad as he'd seen before. He nodded to himself and spoke. "joining us for breakfast, kid?"

Harry jumped, Sans noticed, but immediately scrambled off the bed.

Before the kid could leave the room, Sans wrapped him in a hug. He wasn't happy to feel Harry stiffen up in his grip, but once the kid had relaxed, Sans let go and wrapped an arm around Harry's small shoulders, guiding him to the kitchen while telling him any joke or pun he could think of to get a smile.

At breakfast, though, they encountered a new problem - Harry wouldn't eat much, if at all. He mostly picked at his food, throwing wary looks at the others at the table for a long while.

Sans watched this and every time he noticed the fearful eyes glance up from the plate, his mood dropped a bit more and his anger built.

Finally, Chara gave up pretenses of not seeing and started coaxing Harry to eat - they had warmed up to Harry quickly and was more than protective of the younger boy, especially seeing how fragile he was.

* * *

The letter didn't come until the morning of Harry's eleventh birthday at the end of July.

No one knew it was his birthday - Harry was quite certain it wasn't important.

And so, this letter arriving brought along questions.

"Who's it from, dear?"

Harry hesitated before he shrugged, staring at the unopened letter - no return address.

Sans was staring at it as well, but he seemed calm about it. "open it, kid. Don't leave us hanging,"

It took a little prompting, but eventually, Harry did open the letter.

As he did, a knock sounded on the door and Toriel disappeared to answer it - she knew very well it wasn't any of their make-shift family or friends, seeing as they would've just come inside without knocking first.

"Harry, dear?"

Harry glanced up as Toriel entered the room with another person behind them.

Silence fell over the entire room at the sight.

But the other person - amber eyes kind and hopeful - spoke. "I see you got the letter,"

Harry gave a wary look before nodding to the man's words.

Toriel gave Sans a look, and without another second's thought, the skeleton got up and spoke. "C'mon kids, let's give them some space,"

Frisk and Chara both argued, but Harry looked over at the two. "It's okay. I'll yell if I need you, promise."

This calmed Frisk immediately, but Chara still looked hesitant. "You're sure?"

Harry glanced at the man again before he handed the letter to Chara.

Chara didn't hesitate to read it - they knew that if Harry had handed it over, that was the intended purpose anyway. They didn't seem happy about it, though. "Fine," they grumbled as they handed the letter back.

As Sans led them out, the skeleton paused. "if he gets hurt, it's you I'm coming after," he warned, bright blue glowing from his eyes.

Remus held this gaze and nodded in understanding.

Once they were gone, Remus moved to sit down at Toriel's direction.

Toriel didn't leave, instead settling into clearing away the mess from breakfast.

Remus ignored this, instead giving another smile to Harry. "Happy birthday, for one,"

Harry, who had been staring at the table, looked up in surprise. "I...t-thank you."

Remus laughed quietly, a nice sound that set Harry at ease. "You're welcome. I'm just sorry I never got the chance to see you grow up."

Toriel gave a smile as she listened to the conversation continue on from there.

* * *

The conversation lasted for over an hour, and a lot was explained during it.

Then, Remus looked to Toriel. "Could you go get the others? I'm sure they'd like to hear what I'm about to explain,"

Harry was quiet, but when Toriel looked at him in askance - a silent question of if he wanted the others there - he nodded, giving her a small, shaky smile.

She didn't blame him. The poor boy had learned horrible things.

She disappeared, coming back with the others.

Chara's immediate reaction was to make Harry get up and sit down before pulling the smaller boy into their lap, arms wrapped tight around him.

Remus gave a smile at the affectionate move, and didn't acknowledge the deadly glare he was getting from Chara.

Once they'd all settled, Remus started talking again. "I figured it best you all hear this, as I'm sure Harry won't want to explain,"

Harry gave a wary look - he knew things were about to get worse.

Remus held his gaze before it lowered and he started talking. "I've explained to Harry what happened to his parents and why. But that wasn't why I came here. I came here because had I waited another day, then it would've been too late to intervene."

Sans seemed to understand though no one else did. "this is about someone manipulating him, isn't it?"

Remus looked to Sans and gave a nod. "I'll assume there's a reason...?"

"someone doesn't end up with relatives that are shit by chance. these situations don't happen by chance. I've known someone was playing god for a while, but I couldn't do shit about it. until now."

He ignored the looks he was getting from Toriel, then looked at Harry for a moment. He was quiet before looking to Remus. "it'll get handled. but please, explain."

Remus gave an understanding smile and nodded in agreement, settling in to speak.

About halfway through, Chara spoke up. "He isn't." they warned, voice low and dangerous. "He's not a toy to play with, and he isn't to be used as a weapon,"

Silence fell over the table where everyone else had been voicing their opinions. They'd never heard Chara defend someone else before and it was something to behold.

Harry seemed uncomfortable, but said nothing.

Chara was glaring at Remus as if they wanted him dead. "So you're to tell this piece of trash leader of some pointless war to fight it himself."

Remus gave a smile in response and waited for Chara to settle before he spoke. "I have no plans to use Harry. I'm sure he's been through enough at the hands of Lily's sister and her family. I do have a plan, and he will remain neutral and out of the war."

Harry disappeared for a while at that point, Sans going with him to calm him down.

While they were gone, Remus continued to speak.

* * *

"you're alright, kid," Sans said softly as the two sat outside on a swings set.

Harry ignored this, trying to focus on his breathing, forcing it to even out.

Sans seemed to know what was going on, because he immediately moved to kneel in front of Harry and coax him through the motions.

Once Harry was calming down, the boy launched himself at Sans, burying his face in the skeleton's hoodie.

"c'mon, don't cry. Tori will kill me if she thinks I upset you. Or Chara will."

Harry gave a weak laugh at the uncertain tone in Sans's voice.

* * *

"Do you think Harry will be okay?" Remus asked worriedly, throwing a look around the room.

Chara nodded in agreement. "He'll be fine. He's strong for being so tiny."

"Besides, he has Sans with him if he isn't okay right now. He will be when they come back!" Frisk offered with a wide smile.

Remus nodded in understanding.

"What are your plans?" Toriel questioned, giving Remus a knowing smile.

Remus glanced down. "I can't stay where I am. I won't sit by and watch someone hurt the people I care about. I'm taking my case to the opposite side of the war after I leave here. Since their leader is back, I'll take it straight to him. They aren't bad people, they'll hear me out." he said, voice stubbornly determined in what he was saying. "They don't stand for abuse of any kind, especially that of a child."

Frisk smiled faintly at this, then she threw a look out the window to check on where she knew Sans and Harry were.

Remus was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I....may I stop in and visit with Harry again in the future?"

Toriel gave a small smile and she offered a nod. "Of course," she said softly. "I'm sure he'll love that."

This got a smile from the werewolf, amber eyes dimming into a blue.

Chara seemed surprised by this change, but said nothing.

Remus chewed his lip for a moment before he spoke. "I'll be taking steps to get Harry's godfather from a wrongful imprisonment. It's the least I can do after abandoning them both to their fate due to my own selfish mourning. I'm going to fix this."

* * *

By the time Harry and Sans returned, Harry was calm and the group was finished discussing anything heavy.

Remus was getting ready to leave, however.

Harry seemed surprised, but didn't say anything.

Remus smiled faintly, moving to kneel in front of Harry. "Something's coming in the mail for your birthday from Padfoot and me, okay? We're going to fix this."

Harry's eyes went wide. "You didn't have to.."

Remus laughed softly and shook his head. "I know I didn't. But I wanted to. Maybe next time I visit, Padfoot will be with me too?"

Harry looked down before glancing back up and giving a shy smile. "Thank you,"

Remus nodded in agreement, wrapping the boy in a gentle hug. His eyes flashed a hard amber when the boy tensed up before relaxing and returning the hug. "Oh, cub, you're more loved than you know," he said softly as he pulled back, meeting bright green eyes. "I'll see you again as soon as I can. Happy birthday,"

When Remus was gone, Harry looked up to see the other kids looking at him in surprise before Frisk spoke. "It's your birthday? Why didn't you say something?!"

Harry shrugged, looking back down. "Wasn't important."

Sans stayed back and watched as the kids drug Harry off to celebrate by playing.

Toriel smiled faintly, moving to start cooking.

"what are you making?" Sans asked curiously as he sat back down.

"I think it'd be nice for Harry to have a cake," Toriel commented with a shrug.


	3. Letters and Fears

" _Mum?!_ "

Toriel seemed surprised at the almost scared yell from Harry as she answered the door to see Remus standing there.

It was about a week after Harry's birthday and the tawny haired werewolf had returned because he knew Harry's letter would be arriving today.

"Come on in," Toriel said, then disappeared to Harry's room.

When Toriel got there, it was to see the other kids already in Harry's room.

Asriel looked up at his mom before he spoke. "He just got a bit scared." he offered, nodding towards the letter that Frisk was reading. "That came for him today,"

Toriel sighed in relief before moving to take Harry into a hug - right out of Chara's arms. "It's okay, my child." she said softly. Then she looked to Chara. "Go get Sans, please?"

Chara nodded, getting up and taking off. "Hi, Remus!" they greeted before darting right out the door, closing it behind them.

When Frisk and Asriel came downstairs, Remus looked at them in askance.

"Harry got a letter today, and I guess it scared him to have a letter hit him in the face as soon as he wakes up. Chara's off to get Sans." Asriel offered. "Mom's with him right now."

Remus nodded in understanding. Then he smiled faintly and drew three more letters from his pocket. "I pulled some strings. Because I know Harry won't like being separated from his family. Some of those on the darker side of the war helped get the three of you invited thanks to the news of the Barrier breaking," he offered. He remembered Toriel explaining that to him.

Frisk smiled faintly at this.

When Chara and Sans got back, Sans threw a greeting to everyone before disappearing up to Harry's room.

* * *

"I got him, Tori. go. I think the others will need you there right now," Sans said as he approached the two. 

Toriel hesitated before passing Harry to the skeleton and disappearing.

Harry didn't react much more than to press his face against the hoodie Sans was wearing.

"c'mon now, kid, perk up." Sans said softly, carting bony fingers through the mess of black hair.

* * *

Sans came down carrying Harry about fifteen minutes later. 

Harry looked at his siblings before sorrow flashed in his expression.

Remus caught it and spoke softly. "What's wrong, cub?"

Harry looked to Remus but didn't react. He just shook his head in response to the question.

Sans settled in a seat, Harry curled on his lap. "He doesn't want to leave his family behind for a world that doesn't mean shit to him,"

Toriel shot him a look for his words, but Sans ignored it once again.

Remus nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

Frisk spoke up then. "You don't have to!" they offered, smiling at Harry, who gave them a look like he didn't understand.

Chara nodded in agreement with this. "After all, you aren't the only one with Magic in the family," they commented, then showed Harry the letter that they held. "Mr. Remus managed to get us invited as well so you weren't alone!"

Harry's expression went blank and Sans let go just in time for Harry to shoot out of his lap to hug Remus tightly. "Thank you,"

Remus panicked slightly at the fact that Harry started crying, but just contented himself in hugging Harry back.

All in all, it had been an eventful morning.

Toriel smiled at the scene before disappearing to make breakfast now that everyone was awake.


	4. A New Friend?

Breakfast brought a lot of talk and explanation for Harry, who was confused as to how Remus had gotten his siblings invited to Hogwarts as well.

Remus had smiled fondly at him before he started talking. "It took a good bit of talking and negotiating." he offered. "But I guess....it wasn't hard. There are a few who might know a bit more than you'd like them to now, but they'd never reveal it unless you gave them an okay,"

Harry knew what that meant despite everyone else seeming confused - Remus had revealed what he knew about Harry's past with his relatives. He gave a face, but nodded in acceptance of this.

"I am sorry for telling them, but..." Remus sighed, shrugging. "Most of those who would've been able to pull strings for this were under delusions that had been planted by Albus Dumbledore. Needless to say, now you won't face as much adversity when you first enter Hogwarts,"

It took a while for Remus to explain, then he moved on to answering questions thrown out by everyone else.

Frisk was the first to throw out a hard one for him. "If these guys are supposed to be the bad guys in this war, then why are they helping?"

Remus gave a smile to them and then spoke. "Because they aren't actually bad. Their...what they've been fighting for was lost in transmission, mixed up and made into horrible things by Dumbledore and his side of the war. Both sides have good points, but they can't seem to see that in the haze of hatred for one another."

Harry stayed out of it rather well until the end. Then he spoke. "What's Hogwarts like?"

Remus grinned at Harry in response to that. "Lots of space. Some of the classes can be hard, but it's worth the effort." he offered. "There are four Houses, you'll be Sorted into the one you belong with at the beginning of the Opening Feast."

Harry's eyes lit up in fear again. "They'll separate us?"

Remus gave him a surprised look before he glanced at the others. "Just because you're in different Houses doesn't mean you'll never see one another," he pointed out. "Besides, I'd be willing to bet you'll have at least one of them with you."

Harry nodded, calming slightly.

* * *

Closer to the end of August, the family and Sans joined Remus over to England via Portkey.

The kids were excited, but they all stayed relatively close to Toriel and Sans.

Remus explained quite a bit as they walked through Diagon Alley on their way to Gringotts.

Harry tuned quite a bit of it out, enjoying his surroundings.

Sans seemed to take note of it, because he gave an amused look to the boy before focusing back on making sure everyone got there in one piece.

* * *

Going through Gringott's on a cart wasn't something Harry was overly fond of. He was shaking like a leaf when he got back to stable ground.

Sans noticed and steadied the boy, shaking his head. "I don't know how you survived the Ruins, kid."

Harry glowered up at him, but once everything was settled, they were off shopping.

"What's with the stripped jumpers?"

Harry glanced up from where he had been staring at the floor in the clothing shop to see a darker skinned boy standing there looking between him and his siblings.

Sans, who was waiting with them to offer some form of comfort, glanced at him as well before he spoke. "it's complicated, kid."

Harry noticed the flash of understanding in dark eyes, then looked to Chara where they were getting fitted. They seemed very ill at ease with all the pins near them.

Sans noticed as will and bit back a laugh. "not so good with sharp objects now, are we?"

"I said I was sorry!" Chara snapped, glowering at Sans. "You forget I watched Frisk's runs and they didn't work,"

Harry seemed confused, but Frisk spoke up and changed the subject. "Chara, calm down. Sans, don't bring up the past! It's dead!"

Sans grumbled something, but let it go.

Things were quite until Harry was pushed forward to be measured.

Then the Italian wizard spoke. "I'm Blaise, by the way." he offered, glancing over calmly. "Your...siblings?"

Harry nodded in agreement with the statement.

"Your siblings seem very interesting."

"They are," Harry offered, eyes bright. "I'm Harry,"

Blaise stayed there, waiting for someone apparently, until all four siblings had gotten measured and fitted for robes and had bought them.

Harry hesitated. "Do you want us to stay with you?"

Blaise gave a surprised look to Harry, as did Chara, then smiled and shook his head. "That's fine. Maybe I'll find you on the train to Hogwarts,"

Harry smiled and nodded, letting Frisk grab his hand and pull him from the store.

* * *

Once everyone was done shopping and they'd returned to Remus's home, were they would be staying until the first of September, Asriel started talking happily, explaining what had happened in Diagon Alley.

Remus gave an amused smile at the boy, but didn't say anything.

Then Sans looked to Chara and spoke. "do not ever snap at me again, kid. got it?"

Harry seemed surprised by the cold tone in the skeleton's voice.

Chara's expression was close to icy and they spoke. "Not my fault. You brought it up again despite saying you wouldn't,"

Toriel sighed, but said nothing, knowing they needed to let them hash it out. Instead, she brought the other children to find seats.

Harry watched, surprised, as the two argued.

"Why do you hate me so much?!" Chara finally snapped out, glaring at Sans with sad eyes. "I made a mistake, alright?"

"once is a mistake." Sans pointed out. "Chara, you had more than one Gen run."

Frisk looked down before they spoke. "The past is the past, Sans.." they offered. "They've apologized to you several times. Please stop fighting,"

Sans glowered over at Frisk, then back at Chara. "Why should I?"

Chara's eyes, however, were trained on Harry where he was hiding his face against Remus. "Harry..." they started, moving towards the boy.

That certainly snapped Sans out of his anger, and the skeleton looked over to the small boy before he cursed quietly and looked down.

Chara got Harry to them easily and started talking quietly. "It's okay, we aren't mad at you."

Harry shook his head and Sans spoke up. "sorry, kid. I forgot that you don't know the past Resets. you okay?"

Harry raised his head to look at Sans, green eyes fearful.

* * *

That night was a long one. Harry ended up falling asleep trapped between Chara and Sans, who both decided the past should stay buried from now on.

Frisk watched this and bit their lip before settling down for bed themselves.

Asriel nudged Frisk and gave a small smile. "It'll be okay, right?"

Frisk nodded in agreement with this.

Sans was the last one in the household to be awake, watching as the kids slowly fell asleep one by one.

The last to drift was Chara, who met his gaze and spoke in a quiet whisper. "I'm so sorry for everything." they offered, then let themselves fall asleep.

Sans sighed at this, but spoke quietly, despite knowing Chara was already asleep. "you're forgiven, kid."


	5. A New Adventure Begins

The first of September came quickly, and Toriel was careful to have breakfast made by the time everyone was getting ready to leave.

Sans didn't seem happy about being up so early, helping get the kids ready to leave, but he didn't complain when Harry gave him a shaky smile.

Breakfast was quick, and then they were on their way to Platform 9 3/4.

"Are you going home now?" Asriel asked of his mom curiously, voice slightly anxious.

Toriel gave him a soft smile and hugged him. "I am, but I'll be there in a second if you need me, any of you." she promised.

Asriel gave a small smile in response once Toriel let him go, then looked at Sans. "What about you?"

Sans shrugged. "I'll be going back home, but I might be able to make my way there if it's necessary. Just don't expect random visits."

The kids smiled at this.

Harry looked at the train quietly for a moment before he sighed. "It's just another adventure..." he mumbled.

Frisk grinned at him. "That's right! It'll be fun, just watch!"

Harry gave them a small smile in response.

"Harry!"

The raven haired boy jumped slightly before looking over to see Blaise and a lady that had to be his mother approaching. He gave a smile and wave in greeting.

Toriel noticed and smiled faintly. "Who's this, dear?"

Harry hesitated before he spoke. "This is Blaise, Mum." he offered. "We met him in the Alley!"

Harry watched quietly as Toriel smiled and turned to address Blaise's mother, letting the children talk.

"Everything worked out?" Blaise asked softly, throwing a look to Chara and Sans.

Harry hesitated once more, looking to Sans in question.

Sans nodded in agreement. "everything's fine." he offered. Then his gaze went to Chara, who seemed slightly uncertain, and he continued speaking. "bygones are bygones."

Chara seemed to understand what he meant, because their face lit up and they launched themself at the Skeleton. "Thank you."

Harry smiled at the scene, even though Toriel had paused what she was saying to give a worried look to the scene.

"Affectionate family, then?" Ms. Zabini asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

Toriel smiled faintly as she answered. "We've been through a lot together,"

The train's whistle sounded as a last minute warning and Toriel immediately started ushering the kids to the train. "Feel free to write, okay? Any time you want, we'll answer as soon as we can."

Frisk laughed. "Then we better send Sans' mail to you, Mom!"

Sans gave a good natured grin at this and shooed the excited kid onto the train. He hesitated before shaking his head.

He waited with Toriel until the train had disappeared before they headed home.

* * *

The beginning of the ride was spent settling into an empty compartment, Blaise joining the siblings. 

Asriel immediately settled with one of the books that he hadn't finished, curled in his seat beside the window on one side of the compartment, Harry sitting across from him.

"You seem worried," Blaise said after a moment of watching Harry.

Harry glanced over at Blaise before he gave a shrug. "I've heard bad things about this world." he pointed out. "It doesn't help that I'm likely to get separated from my siblings when we get Sorted."

Blaise gave an amused hum. "It won't be that bad," he pointed out. "Just ignore people who try to force a House feud onto you and stay close,"

Harry gave a wry smile at this, looking to the window.

Chara went to say something, but Frisk beat them to it. "It doesn't matter what happens when we get there, Harry." they said stubbornly. "Nobody's gonna try to use you or anything, or they'll be fighting with me."

The other three kids who knew Frisk looked over at them in surprise.

Asriel gave an amused smile. "You've spent too much time with Chara," he pointed out. "Aren't you supposed to be a pacifist?"

Frisk went to reply before they went bright red.

Harry smiled faintly at this and spoke. "You weren't the one who fought along side them," he commented. "They are a pacifist, up until someone they care for is threatened."

"I'm sorry, have you _seen_ the state of your Soul?!" Frisk countered, giving Harry a look. "Protecting you wasn't an easy feat."

Blaise seemed lost, but let the siblings argue for a moment before he spoke up. "Who wants to explain to me...?"

Frisk stopped arguing to look at Blaise before they sighed and started talking, voice calmer now. "You heard about the Barrier being broken on Mount Ebbott right?"

Blaise nodded in agreement.

"That's where we were. We were in the Underground when it happened," Frisk offered.

* * *

It took most of the trip to explain everything out to Blaise. 

"Okay so...what's wrong with Harry's Soul?" he questioned once Frisk had showed Blaise what their Soul was - bright red and strong - and had explained what the color of the Soul meant.

Harry stayed quiet, so Frisk started talking, having been in encounters alongside him enough to know. "Green, like his eyes, but it's...worn and battered. I don't know if it's changed at all, but down in the Underground..."

Blaise understood and then glanced at Harry. "I won't ask what you went through to cause it." he offered softly. Since Frisk and the others had explained Souls and their magic, he knew the only thing that could cause it was someone else tearing the boy down and him finally losing hope. "But I am sorry for whatever it is."

Harry gave him a surprised look. "Don't be," he replied.

* * *

Getting to Hogwarts prompted everyone to be silent in their little group. 

There were a few looks due to Asriel, but nobody said anything. He wasn't the only Monster in Hogwarts that year. Just the only one that was staying close to a group of humans.

Harry seemed a bit nervous - his siblings were all getting sorted before him as they'd all been able to take the last name of Dreemurr due to being orphans with no relatives alive.

Harry himself hadn't been able to.

Blaise stayed close to him, though, once the Sorting started, offering the boy a calming presence.

Asriel was the first of the siblings to be called to be Sorted. He gave a small smile to his siblings before he moved forward.

It didn't take long for the boy to be Sorted to Hufflepuff. His siblings didn't miss the look of surprise in his eyes.

Harry gave him a knowing grin as the boy moved to sit with the Hufflepuffs. Asriel would fit in just fine there.

Chara hadn't been on the stool for more than a few seconds before they went to Slytherin.

Blaise gave a surprised hum. "Slytherin, huh?" he mumbled.

Harry hid his smile at this as Frisk was called up. They ruffled Harry's hair as they passed.

They were up for a good while before they finally wound up in Hufflepuff.

They gave Harry a kind smile and a wink as they passed, sitting next to Asriel, who grinned happily at someone joining him.

Harry paid little attention to the rest up until his name. He watched as a Hermione Granger was sorted to Gryffindor and smiled faintly at her excitement as she moved to her house table.

Neville Longbottom went to Hufflepuff with Frisk and Asriel and Harry watched as Frisk immediately greeted him, causing the boy to get flustered.

He reminded Harry of Napstablook, honestly.

The raven haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts when Blaise nudged him forward when his name was called.

Harry ignored the fact that the room was silent unlike how it had been with everyone else. He just watched his feet as he moved towards the stool.

It took a minute, but eventually he went to Slytherin.

He saw the surprise on Frisk's face when he moved towards the table where Chara was waiting for him. But he also saw the soft smile grace their features before they started clapping and cheering for him.

Chara smiled faintly when Harry sat beside them. "Seems like we'll be having a nice long chat with Frisk and Asriel later," they pointed out. "At least we'll share a dorm,"

Blaise was the last to be sorted, and he joined Harry and Chara.

"You alright?" Blaise asked Harry.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I'm fine." he promised.

Chara hummed softly when Blaise glanced at them, glancing up from what they were writing.

"Who are you writing to?"

Chara hesitated before shrugging. "Mom and Sans," they offered warily. "Sans wanted to know where we all ended up."

"Then why write to your mom?" Blaise questioned curiously.

Harry gave an amused smile and answered that one. "Because Sans never opens his mail. Sending it to Mum is the only way he'll ever read the letter and reply."

"If he decides to reply," Chara added.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, Frisk and Asriel waited for Chara, Harry, and Blaise at the entrance to the dungeons. 

"Slytherin, huh?" Frisk asked of Harry, their eyes bright. "You and Chara both."

"I know why Chara ended up in Slytherin," Asriel offered with a shrug. "A gen run requires a lot of cunning, especially facing Sans, but..."

Harry hesitated before shrugging.

Frisk took a moment as they walked to think before their face softened. "I know why he's in Slytherin," they said quietly.

Asriel and Chara both looked surprised, looking to Frisk.

Blaise seemed confused, but didn't ask.

Frisk looked to Harry. "You learned a lot at your relatives' didn't you? You never would've survived if you were sly and cunning enough to survive on your own."

Harry gave an empty smile and nodded in agreement with this statement.

Silence fell over the group, and it lasted until they reached the Great Hall.

Frisk broke the silence then. "Did you already write to Mom, Chara?" they asked.

"I wrote the letter at the feast," Chara offered. "Blaise helped me send it last night."

"Alright, good." Frisk mumbled, then looked to Harry, who was playing with the green and silver stripped uniform tie. "It suits you, stop messing with it."

Harry glanced up in surprise, then smiled and left the tie alone.

Frisk grinned. "I think I know what colored stripped sweater you need," they offered. "Chara's is light green and yellow, so is Asriel's. Mine's purple-blue and pink. Yours should be your house colors! They suit you."

Chara smiled faintly in response to that, looking at Harry to see the boy surprised. "Yeah, I agree. One all your own. Besides, that way, we can get you one that actually fits."

"Who's was he wearing in Diagon Alley?" Blaise questioned as they made their way to their tables - directly beside one another.

Frisk smiled faintly at that. "That one was an old one of Sans's. It's tradition in the Mount Ebbott area that kids wear the stripes. I don't know why, but.."

Blaise nodded in understanding.

After that, breakfast was calm for the group.


	6. Chapter 6

Through their first day, none of the siblings missed the looks Harry got.

The boy kept his gaze on the floor and Blaise gave him a sad, knowing smile.

Chara had taken to glaring at everyone who gave the boy a look like he was an animal at a zoo.

Come time for Potions, Harry was already tired of everyone and wanted to sink into the floor for a while to hide.

Chara and Blaise kept him grounded, though, offering him something to talk about.

And so, when Professor Snape had started in on Harry as soon as roll call was over, Chara snapped back.

"Leave him alone, how about it? He didn't ask for any sort of fame, he's still a _person_ that deserves a chance,"

Harry sunk in his seat, grabbing Chara's sleeve when they went to stand. "Stop, Chara." he said quietly when Chara went to pull their arm away.

Professor Snape was quiet, watching the scene with barely concealed curiosity. And so, he said nothing, just let the scene play out while Chara glared holes through him.

 _If looks could kill, I'd be dead where I stand,_ he thought when he saw the murderous look in red eyes.

Harry seemed to agree, because when he spoke next, his tone was much more firm. "Chara, _stop it._ " he warned.

It seemed to have the affect he wanted it to, Professor Snape noticed, because the other suddenly stopped and looked at Harry to see emerald eyes focused on them.

"Mercy, alright?" Harry prompted with a knowing smile. "No harm done,"

Chara's eyes narrowed before they nodded in agreement.

Harry gave a smile to Professor Snape, who raised an eyebrow at the scene before continuing on with class.

* * *

"How was Potions?" Frisk asked come dinner that evening where they were turned towards the Slytherin table. 

Blaise was the one who spoke up to answer. "It was quite interesting," he offered with a shake of the head, dark waves moving to fall across his forehead. "Professor Snape focused his attentions on Harry, and Chara snapped."

"You didn't attack him did you?!" Frisk said immediately, brown eyes wide and landing on the brunette.

Blaise spoke once again once Chara had shaken their head and was grumbling to themself. "Harry said something about Mercy?"

"Pacifist," Chara mumbled, glowering at Harry. "Would've been such a good fight..."

Frisk shared a look with Asriel before they spoke. "I'm glad that Harry intervened, it would've sucked to have informed Sans that you hadn't learned your lesson, Chara."

This got a flinch out of Chara.

"Okay, but...why Mercy?" Blaise prompted curiously.

Frisk grinned. "Because in the Underground, there were options. You could either fight, kill the Monsters you encountered, or you could talk with them, and show them Mercy." they offered. "When Harry and me where there when the Barrier broke, we were on a Pacifist route, which meant that we didn't fight or kill, even if self defense. Thought I struggled quite a bit with it sometimes,"

"When they focused on Harry?" Asriel questioned - this was the first time he'd heard anything about Harry's time in the Underground.

Frisk nodded in agreement, noting that there were others paying attention to this conversation now. "But despite it all, Harry had no problems not fighting. It was the first time someone had come to the Ruins, to the Underground, and had no problems showing Mercy."

Blaise seemed confused before his eyes lit up in understanding and he looked to Chara, who met his gaze with an emotionless face. "Then you...?"

Chara smiled faintly. "It's what that argument was about you saw in Diagon Alley," they offered with a shrug. "Sans, for being lazy as he is, is a hard fight,"

"He did try to save you from yourself," Frisk pointed out. "It's your own fault for not listening. Didn't Papyrus do the same?"

Chara gave Frisk a long look before a grin came across their face - one that sent shivers through a few of the nearby Slytherins. "He did." they remarked.

"It's no wonder Sans was so rough on you," Frisk grumbled, frowning.

Harry was ignoring this at this point, focusing on dinner.

He heard them continue to talk, but stayed out of it until he was addressed.

"What I don't understand is how you got involved in all this, Harry."

Harry glanced up at Blaise before shrugging. "I didn't know Chara or Asriel until after the Barrier was broken and we were all living together." he offered. "Chara's actually really nice,"

Blaise threw a look to Chara before nodding. "I'll believe you,"

* * *

The following morning at Breakfast, a letter came, dropping in Chara's lap. 

Chara blinked before picking up and glancing at the writing on the envelope. "Frisk, Asriel!" they said excitedly, looking up to see the two turn around in surprise.

Chara held up the letter with a wide grin. "It's Sans's writing!"

Frisk smiled in response and Asriel shook his head affectionately as Chara opened the letter.

"What's it say?" Asriel prompted patiently.

Chara read it off without hesitation. " _'as good as it is to hear you made it safe and are somewhat still together, try not to get into trouble like I know you will. your placements seem..accurate, it doesn't surprise me that Harry ended up with you in slytherin, Chara. pacifist or not, he's just as cunning as you are. your mom sends her best and a promise to send pie soon. there. i wrote you back. hope you're happy, i'm off to nap.'_ At least there's no puns," they offered, glancing up.

Harry pouted. "I like his puns," he pointed out, looking up at Chara. "They're funny."

Chara gave him a strange look before shaking their head. "Of course you do," they said with a smile.

"There's more for you, Frisk," Chara said after examining the letter to see more of Sans's writing. They passed it over and continued about their breakfast.

Frisk read it quietly before they spoke. "Seems like everyone's finally settled. He says if we come home for Christmas that we have damage control to do with you, Chara. He wants Harry and me to go with you since a lot of the Monsters are scared of you still. His words, not mine, say 'while I may have forgiven them, I haven't forgotten. even though they might not remember why they're scared of them, it needs to be laid to rest for bygones to stay bygones like I want them to.'"

"Why should I apologize to them?" Chara countered with a frown. "It isn't like they actually remember! It was all Reset!"

Harry leveled a look at Chara. "Reset or not, you should apologize." he pointed out. "Sans does remember, or he wouldn't bring it up. He wants things to stay in the past, but that can't happen if a memory pops up unexpectedly in someone else."

It took a minute for that to sink in, then Chara's eyes widened. "Oh. You think...?"

"That they'd attack you and whoever is with you should it happen?" Asriel finished before nodding. "They probably would out of fear."

Chara was quiet for a moment before they nodded. "I'll do it, then."

Frisk smiled faintly and went back to reading. "Harry, you need to write Sans. I don't know why, he just said to have you write him."

Harry nodded in understanding.

After things calmed down, Harry smiled to himself. For all the expectations he had on himself in this world, things were nice at that point.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the weekend, the small group had found themselves spending their spare time by the lake on the grounds.

"How's it been for you in Slytherin?" Asriel asked Harry after a long moment.

Harry shrugged in response.

Blaise gave him a look before he spoke. "Some of the others in our House aren't fond of him," he commented. "None of them would ever attack him out of fear of retaliation from someone else, but their distaste is pretty clear to those who know where to look."

Asriel frowned at Harry, seeing him looking down and playing with the grass underneath him.

Chara gave Harry a long look, but said nothing.

"But no one's hurt him?" Frisk pressed.

Blaise shrugged, then shook his head. "Not physically anyway. I don't know if any of them have verbally attacked him. He's almost always with Chara or me."

Frisk turned their gaze to Chara patiently.

But Chara only shook their head in response to a silent question. "You'd know if someone had, because they'd be dead."

Frisk went to argue, but then rolled their eyes instead. "And you'd be back to fighting with Sans, as I'm sure we all know,"

"Never said it'd be me to kill them," Chara pointed out. "I remember on the train you said you'd be more than willing to fight for Harry should it come to it,"

Frisk went red before they looked down. "That doesn't mean I'd kill them...just....fighting and killing are different!"

"Do you know how easy it is to kill someone with a single hit, Frisk?" Chara questioned, a knowing grin spreading across their face. "Why don't you ask Sans? I'm sure he'd be willing to tell you."

Harry went to glare at Chara before something dawned on him. "No. Stop that, Chara."

Chara's eyes went to Harry, red meeting defiant green. "Stop what?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at that. "Stop teasing Frisk. You know they don't like fighting, or the thought of killing anyone,"

"Nor do you," Chara finished, giving a pleased smile. "But you still stood up to me just now,"

Harry shrugged in response.

Blaise hesitated before he spoke up. "You know that a lot of people in the Wizarding World expect you to fight, right?" he asked Harry, tone curious.

Harry looked back down with a frown.

Frisk frowned, and Chara spoke up. "He won't be, though. If anything, he'll talk to the people that he's expected to fight against. Who's he supposed to be against?"

As soon as Blaise answered, Chara's eyes lit in understanding and they looked to Frisk. "We'll have plenty to report to Mom and Sans, at least."

Blaise seemed lost, but didn't question the siblings. He'd learned a long time ago that it wasn't worth the headache to have answers to all his questions.


	8. Chapter 8

If they were all perfectly honest with themselves and one another, they should have known the peace wouldn't last.

Their first month and a half at Hogwarts had been quiet and calm, and they should have known better than to assume it would last until after Christmas holidays.

As it was, Harry hadn't turned up at lunch, and Chara was busy cursing themself and everything else that got in their way as they raced through the halls trying to find their younger brother, Frisk, Asriel, and Blaise following behind.

Of course, when they managed to find Harry - it took far to long to accomplish that, in the opinions of the other four students - it was to see Harry standing in front of a first year Gryffindor girl with a defiant look on his face as he faced down a couple other students.

Chara was thankful to see they were all first years, because they weren't prepared for a fight with anyone above first year just yet. As soon as they got close enough to hear what was being said, thought, Chara had to reach out and grab Frisk to keep them still.

Frisk glared at Chara, but stayed put for a moment.

Harry was doing pretty good, holding his own against an onslaught of verbal abuse. He almost smiled when he saw his siblings and Blaise hiding in the shadows in case he needed help. He slowly edged out of range of the Gryffindor boys, then coaxed the girl into running, Frisk being quick to grab the girl and pull her out of sight with them.

"I'll get Harry," Chara promised, giving a look back to Frisk. "Get her to the Hospital Wing,"

Frisk gave Chara a wary look, but nodded and disappeared.

Chara looked back just when Harry ducked under a punch from the red haired boy and took off running.

And if they hesitated, it was really no one's fault besides the moron's who decided to yell verbal taunts after the small raven haired boy.

As it was, Harry yelled out to Chara as he moved past them. "C'mon, not worth it,"

Chara threw a dark look at the Gryffindors before following after their brother.

When they got to the Hospital Wing, Asriel was sitting down with a notebook and pen, writing.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked with a small smile.

Asriel glanced up worriedly at Harry before he spoke. "Frisk suggested I write home to let Mom and Sans know what's happened. Sans would be mad if we didn't tell him about this, you know.."

Harry nodded, though he was frowning.

He moved to look at Hermione before he gave a smile. "You okay?"

Hermione gave him a wary look before nodding in agreement. "Thank you," she offered quietly.

"Don't worry about it,"

Chara shook their head as they watched Harry settle in to talk with the girl. Once Frisk was nearby, they settled to ask questions.

"Apparently Harry stumbled across the scene just as she took a hit." Frisk offered quietly. "I didn't ask why, it didn't seem important. I'm going to take it to McGonagall, though. Stay with them?"

Chara nodded in agreement with this statement.

When Frisk had disappeared, Chara's expression darkened quite a bit, turning almost deadly.

Asriel didn't notice, too focused on his writing, but Blaise did.

"What's that look about?" Blaise asked warily. "You look ready to kill someone..."

Chara raised red eyes to meet dark brown. "I thought about it," they remarked, voice icy.

Silence fell over the near empty room.

Harry was quiet before he sighed and spoke. "They aren't worth it, Chara." he said stubbornly. "They'll be taken care of, they aren't worth getting in trouble over."

Chara went to argue, but Asriel spoke up. "If you'd attacked them and Sans found out, where would it have put you? Where would you have gone, mentally, when he found out and wrote you about it?"

"Right back to his stupid judgment hall," Chara grumbled, scowling at Asriel.

The boy just smiled faintly in response to this look. "Are they worth facing judgment hall again?"

Hermione seemed confused, but didn't interrupt until Chara had shook their head in response.

"What's going on?"

Blaise gave a look to the siblings before he started explaining - he knew that they wouldn't be able to explain correctly in their states, so he could give the cliffnotes version of everything he knew.

Asriel got up halfway through it to go mail his letter.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Sans  
_

_I hope this letter finds you both well but we've reached a problem here._

_See, it's been calm up until now, but today we lost track of where Harry was and he didn't show up for lunch so we got really worried._

_He's okay before you get too worried! We found him in one of the upper halls, protecting a Gryffindor girl from some of her Housemates. She seemed really shaken up, and had taken a few hits, but is okay_

_No one died, before you ask. Chara stayed behind to get Harry, but they didn't attack anyone. We made sure._

_Love, Asriel_

* * *

It took exactly a week to hear back from either of them. 

And once they had, it was a set of letters being dropped in Chara's lap at breakfast. They were quick to separate them and hand them to their respective owners.

Chara smiled at their letter faintly, seeming quite happy with it.

Blaise noticed and spoke. "What's it say?"

"Sans said that he's glad I didn't attack anyone, even in defense. That he knew it must have been hard to ignore a threat to my family, but he's glad I did."

Blaise smiled at that, knowing it meant more to Chara than the other was willing to let on.

It took a minute before Frisk turned around with a package. "Mom sent pie!" they said happily.

Harry perked up at that, looking up from his own letter. "Pie?"

Frisk nodded in agreement.

They waited until they were out on the lawn near the lake to cut into the pie, giving Blaise and Hermione - who had decided to join them that day - a piece before anything.

Hermione seemed unsure. "You're sure it's good?"

"Mom's pie is the best," Chara commented with bright eyes and a smile.

Frisk smiled as well, and spoke up. "Here's a question, Chara."

Chara hummed in question as they settled with a piece of pie.

"Did you ever try Papyrus's spaghetti?"

Harry grinned at Frisk in surprise and Chara seemed startled before looking down and shaking their head.

"No. I...uh...I never got the chance to."

Frisk nodded in understanding. "Maybe for the best back then, but he's learned that glitter isn't edible."

Harry bit his lip, and Frisk smiled happily when they saw the hope in Harry's eyes.

"I guess...well...Sans said he's back to the bare bones, just experimenting."

Chara groaned, glowering at Frisk as Harry covered his mouth to muffle his giggles.

Blaise shook his head. "That was really weak," he offered.

Frisk gave Blaise a look. "What are you on about? Sans and Papyrus both are skeletons! It's not weak!"

Understanding lit in Blaise's eyes, then he shook his head again. "Please tell me Sans is better at puns than you are, Frisk."

"I'll have you know I'm amazing at puns!"

Asriel sighed, looking at Hermione quietly as this happened. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. "This is more normal than I'd like."

Hermione smiled fondly at the scene. "It's fine. It's nice,"


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween arrived relatively soon after the incident that had gained the small group a new friend.

The siblings were more excited than was probably healthy for the Halloween feast, and entered the Great Hall with Blaise and Hermione chattering away happily for breakfast.

They all made themselves at home at the Slytherin table - they'd long since started ignoring the House divides - and were just settling into their breakfast when a familiar voice came through behind them.

"well, I see you weren't kidding about things being alright now,"

Harry was the first to react and his head snapped up to see Sans standing behind Frisk and Asriel. He grinned happily at the Monster - the usual Skeleton looks gone in favor of pale skin and white blond hair - but his eyes were the same, just hollow with pinpricks of light shining through. "Sans!" he said happily, getting up and shooting around the table to hug him.

Chara smiled faintly at the scene. "What brings you here?"

"Dumbledore asked Tori and me here. she had to talk with Asgore first, though." Sans said with a shrug. "Monster magic is still magic after all."

That told the siblings all they needed to know. The two were there for lectures and possibly demonstrations.

Then Sans's tone took on a mischievous tone. "You going to help me show off, Chara?"

"I haven't done anything to deserve this treatment!" Chara said in complaint.

Harry settled down after that, seeming quite content.

But his eyes were going between Sans and Chara worriedly.

Sans shrugged. "not like I'll be aiming to kill you this time," he pointed out. "you're right, you don't deserve that level of treatment. but you're the only one who knows how my attacks run, you stand a chance,"

Chara went to argue, then shrugged and agreed.

"cool. it'll be at the feast - we were going to sit in on defense class, do it there, but Dumbledore decided it was best to do it here."

* * *

The day shaped up to be very interesting. Hermione got introduced to Sans, and both her and Blaise got to meet Toriel. 

Classes drug on for the siblings, who were all excited for the feast.

But when it finally arrived, Chara suddenly wasn't excited anymore. In fact, they seemed worried about what was about to happen.

The feast was nice - enough candy to do them for a long time if they could save it - and then the lessons started.

Everyone seemed enraptured by the things they learned about Monsters - not even the more prejudiced students said anything.

When Sans moved to do his demonstration, he looked right at Chara and motioned them up - he was back in his usual Skeletal form now that everyone was used to seeing him there.

Chara took a deep breath, steeling their Determination and getting up, moving forward to where the Head Table usually was - the teachers were all seated at the tables with their students by that point, and the table had been moved out of the area to clear it for everyone.

Sans gave Chara a calm smile, handing over a familiar knife to them. "Give it your all, but don't kill me," he said softly.

Chara nodded in agreement - they knew if Sans was saying that that the Skeleton had managed to max out his HP to 20 for a change, possibly just for the fight that was about to happen.

They gave Sans an apologetic smile before backing up and relaxing, easily slipping back into the motions of what they had to do.

Sans didn't bother giving a speech this time like he had in Judgment Hall in the Underground.

Harry seemed worried from where he was watching, but Frisk just grabbed one of the boy's hands on the table.

Sans's first attack was rough and Harry flinched away any time Chara barely dodged in time.

The entire room was silent other than the sound of attacks breaking.

Looking around, Frisk saw most of the room was surprised by the magic they were witnessing - Chara's soul on display, as bright red as Frisk's own, and Sans's left hand and eye glowing blue as he sent attack after attack to Chara, managing to dodge Chara's attacks.

The familiar 'buttons' were in front of Chara for everyone to see, and everyone seemed to grow more tense each time Chara's "fight" lit up.

Chara clenched their teeth together the first hit they took - the Gaster Blasters were always rough on them. It didn't hurt much, but it did some damage.

Sans didn't lay off, though - he did keep a careful eye on Chara's HP, not wanting to kill them.

He took a single hit before Chara's HP dropped to one and he stopped his attack.

Chara still seemed determined, but when they glanced around the room, their eyes met Harry's and the boy shook his head.

A small smile showed up on Chara's face where they were on the ground. They looked up at Sans, who was standing closer, ready to help them up if they were done fighting.

They took a moment, the room deadly silent, and then nodded, steeling herself before her "Mercy" button lit up.

Sans smiled faintly and helped them up, tossing them some sort of treat that seemed to settle Chara's HP back to max. "I see you've learned,"

Chara shrugged. "I have a reason to show Mercy now," they admitted, voice echoing in the room.

Everyone who wasn't in the know seemed confused, or assumed it was part of the display they had just witnessed, but no one questioned it.

Sans walked them back to Slytherin table and smiled faintly at the other kids.

"I don't like you as much when you're serious," Blaise admitted, slightly more pale. "I much prefer your jokes,"

Sans grinned. "Everyone does,"

Frisk shivered, nodding in agreement.

Once it was all over, everyone was dismissed back to their House common rooms.

"That was you trying not to kill them?" Frisk asked quietly once everyone else had left besides the Headmaster, Blaise, Hermione, and their family.

Sans shrugged. "I'm protective of my family,"

Frisk nodded in understanding, then looked at Chara. "How many resets did it take to beat him?"

Chara shook their head. "Too many."

Sans just smiled at this, turning his attention to Harry. "so how's the baby bones?"

Harry wrinkled his nose at this nickname, but shrugged. "I'm okay."

Sans nodded in agreement. "I was glad to hear that you didn't fight. still proud of you for defending someone who couldn't do it themselves."

"Thanks," Harry said softly.

Sans shrugged, pulling his coat off and throwing it over Harry's shoulders when he saw the boy shiver as a chill went through the room - it was much colder with most of the fire places out and so few people being in the room with them.

Harry seemed surprised, but smiled thankfully.


	10. Chapter 10

Toriel and Sans were allowed to stay over night, just in case anyone had questions the following day, and so the family wound up staying in the Room of Requirement that night instead of their dorms.

At roughly half past two that morning, Chara cried out in their sleep, waking a few of the others up.

Harry seemed confused as to why he was awake for a long moment before he heard Chara whimper again and shot up and over to their side, waking them up.

"Are you okay?"

Chara didn't seem to be seeing him, though. It had been enough to wake the others up - Sans was watching with concern dimming his eye lights.

It took too long for them to like to coax Chara out of whatever was going on in their heads.

No one pressed as to what it was - not that they had to.

Once Sans went to apologize, assuming that the fight earlier had brought back bad memories for the kid, Chara shook their head and explained what had happened.

* * *

When everyone got down to breakfast, it was to see Chara and Sans fighting again, this time both seeming more relaxed than they had the previous night.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the other siblings as he sat with them.

Harry shook his head. "It seems to help. Chara had a nightmare last night about their life before they fell."

Blaise nodded in understanding, settling about everything and focusing on breakfast.

Harry's attention was caught again by the sudden blue of Chara's Soul, as well as them being thrown backwards with a movement of Sans's hand. He gave a worried smile as Chara bounced back and moved out of the way just as a wall of what seemed to be bones showed up right where they had been.

"Feel better?" Harry asked curiously once the fight had ended and the two had joined them at Slytherin table.

Chara nodded in agreement.

Sans shrugged. "I'm off to nap. i'll check in on you guys later."

 Once he was gone, Frisk shook their head. "How you managed to win against him is beyond me, Chara. He may be lazy, but..."

Chara shrugged. "Determination,"

Frisk seemed to understand the double meaning, even if no one else did.

* * *

Classes that day were slow - it seemed to be taking double the time that it normally took. 

The first break they all had found them sitting by the lake once again.

Chara spent the first bit munching on chocolate - no one questioned where she'd gotten it.

Frisk's eyes lit up. "I knew Mom was saving that chocolate bar in her fridge for you!"

Everyone else seemed confused, so Frisk started to explain.

Asriel smiled faintly at that, then went back to the quiet conversation he was having with Hermione.

Of course, that ended relatively soon, her eyes landing on Harry and narrowing in confusion.

"What...?" Harry asked, seeming slightly sheepish at the look that he was getting from the Gryffindor girl.

Hermione shook her head. "You're so...timid. How'd you wind up in Slytherin?"

"You're really bookish, how'd you end up in Gryffindor?" Harry shot back, then gave an apologetic smile and shrugged. "The Hat said that it was a good match, I guess...I'm learning to understand why now."

Frisk gave a wry smile. "Want to share with us what you've learned?"

Harry nodded, shrugging as he did. "It's what Sans wanted to talk to me about in the letters - you remember he found out about my life before I fell at the same time you did," he said, green eyes growing less happy and vibrant at the reference.

Frisk nodded, motioning him to continue talking.

"He said that Slytherin suited me the same as it did Chara - I didn't want to ask him about why he seemed so...sure of it, so..."

Chara nodded when Harry glanced at them.

Harry bit his lip, then continued talking. "But he said it wasn't just that. My...my soul isn't representing Determination like yours does, Frisk, Chara. He's seen the state of it too, and he said that a lot of how I survived in the Underground was by waiting a situation out and then acting instead of just throwing myself into it, determined to find the answer eventually."

Frisk gave a wry smile and looked down - they knew they'd done that

It took a while for Harry to finish speaking, and by the time it was over, Hermione seemed like she understood a lot more.

"Sorry just...I'd heard the rumors about Slytherin, and everyone was saying that you only helped me because it would help you,"

Harry's eyes hardened at that, startling some of the others. "I don't do things to further how people see me. I do things because it's the right thing for me to do morally. Even if someone doesn't agree with my choices, if it feels right for me, I do it."

"who pissed the baby bones off?"

Frisk glanced over to see Sans standing against a tree by the small group. "People have been saying he only helped Hermione to make himself look better."

No one missed the blue glow come from Sans's eye at that. "is that so?"

Harry spoke without looking over at him. "Don't worry about it Sans. I'll work it out myself,"

* * *

By the time dinner came, Harry wasn't recognizable to anyone who hadn't spent time with him that day - his expression was emotionless and his eyes cold. 

Toriel seemed worried about this and turned to Sans when he joined her. "What's happened?"

Sans shook his head. "a lot of lies have been spread. he said he wanted to handle it himself."

"I just hope he remembers who he is and doesn't make the mistakes Chara did.." Toriel said quietly - she had been informed after their argument what had happened.

Sans sighed, pinpricks focused on Harry where he sat silently at Slytherin table, glaring at his food. "for his sake, I hope so too. I've never had to Judge him, i want it to stay that way."


	11. Chapter 11

Nothing became of Harry's silent anger for a good while - Sans stuck around even after Toriel left, only showing himself from time to time, and only ever to the small group that had formed around his 'siblings'.

Harry never responded to any advances made toward him for conversation by any of them, and eventually, Chara stopped trying to talk to him - Frisk and Asriel didn't give up, though they gave the boy his space.

Sans wasn't happy with the entire situation - he didn't like how cold Harry had become in his anger. But he said nothing to the youngest of the kids, just told the others to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Nothing happened until about a month after - close to Christmas holidays. 

At that point, Harry found himself cornered in the corridor closest to the library while his siblings were doing their homework - last minute, which Harry didn't understand but he hadn't said anything about it.

"Well, well, look who it is. The little Snake's all on his own."

Harry recognized that voice and gave a mental sigh as he turned to face the boy only to see two others with him. One of them gave an apologetic smile and ducked into the library, but the other two kept him cornered.

Harry ignored them for the most part, but once he turned away from them, going towards the library to join his siblings and friends, he felt a hand grab his arm and jerk him around. He looked down as he was turned around, green eyes raising to meet the blue of Ron Weasley. He seemed amused to see the disgust filling the blue depths.

He kept quiet, though, not wanting to egg the two boys looming over him on.

Of course, the silent stand off lasted only a few moments before Harry ducked down just as Ron threw a hit. Harry took note of his preference to use muggle attacks, then gave a hollow smile as he returned fire easily.

"Harry!"

This snapped the boy out of his thoughts suddenly and he looked away from his target to see the other Gryffindor boy had ran off after Harry had returned an attack in self defense. He glanced over to see his siblings standing within sight.

Chara looked almost horrified and Harry looked down to see his own pale hand resting across tanner skin of the boy's neck. He hesitated, seeing the hate in blue eyes, as well as the promise of another attack should he let the boy up.

He went to pull his hand away, only to block a hit and throw himself right back into the fight.

Chara gave a look to Asriel, who gave a nod and disappeared off to get in touch with their family and inform the Heads of Houses.

Once he was gone, Chara moved forward, red eyes hard. "Harry." they said again, this time grabbing the boy's arm as he went to throw another punch.

It got Harry's attention on them, and Chara barely defended against the hit Harry almost dealt to them in response.

Frisk gave the Gryffindor boy a look. "Don't play the victim. Get lost," they warned.

Once Ron was gone, Frisk's gaze went to Chara and Harry to see them having their own fight, neither landing a hit. Though, to be fair, Chara wasn't trying to land a hit on the boy.

"Harry, stop!" Chara snapped, grabbing the boy's wrists and moving to pin him to the nearby wall. "Stop this. This isn't the path you need to be on, so _stop._ "

The raven haired boy had stopped fighting against Chara's grip by the time Asriel got back, Sans following behind.

The Skeleton gave Harry a long look before he spoke. "start talking kid, what happened?"

But when hardened emeralds landed on Sans, and the Skeleton caught sight of the cold hatred hiding within their depths, he dropped his friendly mask. "you messed up, kid."

Chara backed away immediately, letting go of Harry and getting out of the way just as Sans took over, using the boy's Soul to keep him in place.

Frisk gave Chara a knowing look, then looked to Asriel.

"Professor McGonagall is going to handle the Weasley kid," Asriel offered quietly. "Professor Snape expressed a wish to see Harry, make sure he's okay, but only after he'd settled and apologized to you, Chara."

This got a nod from the other two kids as they watched Harry struggle against Sans's magic.

Chara spoke up easily then. "Don't bother fighting it, Harry. You won't win against Sans."

Emerald eyes locked onto understanding ruby for a moment before the boy went still and turned his gaze back to Sans for a moment, eyes softening slightly as he did. 

Sans nodded at the change and spoke. "what happened?"

Harry didn't offer an explanation, though.

Sans sighed, then pressed on with questions. "did you attack the boy first?"

Harry shook his head in response to the question.

"self defense?"

Harry nodded.

Sans gave a hum and let go of the boy's Soul, letting him relax and slump down onto the floor against the wall. "are you hurt?"

"A few bruises, but I'm okay," Harry offered, not looking up. "Am I in trouble?"

Sans sat down in front of Harry and let the boy's siblings move to join them as well. "that depends," he pointed out. "maybe with your head of house, but maybe not with me. did you plan on killing him?"

Harry hesitated before he shook his head. "No...I didn't want to kill him...I would have if he'd posed a threat to my family or myself long enough, but..."

Sans glanced over at Chara. "and he turned his attacks to you when you pulled him off the boy?"

Chara gave a quiet nod. "He was....in a state of mind similar to how I got in the Gen runs," they offered with a shrug. "No harm done, though."

* * *

Professor Snape found them talking it all out nearly an hour later and gave Harry a long look before shaking his head. "I see it isn't bad enough to be taken to the Hospital Wing,"

"Honestly, sir, we don't know. We haven't moved from here," Frisk offered.

Sans gave Frisk a thoughtful look before getting up. "c'mon, kids. hospital wing. not that I don't trust your judgment on injuries, kid," he started when he saw Harry give him a reproachful look. "but I want a professional opinion and to see how well you're moving,"

Harry went to argue, but Chara shook their head from behind Sans, so he just got up.

When the boy kept his weight on the right side of his body, Sans gave a knowing look. "c'mon, baby bones, let's get you taken care of,"

"Is Weasley okay?" Asriel questioned curiously of Professor Snape as the group made their way up to the Hospital Wing.

The dour potions master gave Asriel a long look before he spoke. "He has been assigned detention and his Head of House has written home about what happened."

Asriel gave an understanding nod and the group lapsed into silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been a while.
> 
> I apologize for the short chapter, but I'm 1) typing this on a phone, 2) not at home, and 3) only now getting back into writing here 
> 
> I do have a new tumblr, however, for multiple fandoms that is accepting requests for fanfiction, scenarios, and headcanons if you want to check that out!
> 
> Mymistakewriting.tumblr.com

The fact that the fight had aggravated an old injury to Harry's ankle was almost a relief - it was healed in no time and they were on their way. 

Of course, Harry didn't much look forward to the talk they were going to have to have with his Head of House. 

It was rather quiet between them as they all headed away from the Hospital Wing. 

Sans gave Harry a quick hair-ruffle before herding the other three kids away and leaving Harry to walk with Snape to the man's office. 

"Tell me what happened," Snape said as soon as they were inside. 

Harry looked at his hands - folded in his lap as he sat uncomfortably in front of Snape, who was leaning against his desk with a surprisingly patient look to his face. "Weasley approached me, words were exchanged, and he threw a punch. I fought back,"

It was quiet before Snape nodded. "That's what Dean Thomas told us, too. You'll serve two nights of detention with me for fighting, but otherwise you're in no trouble."

Harry looked up to meet black-brown eyes before looking away again. 

"Go find your family, and for your sake, stay out of trouble,"

Harry nodded and disappeared from the room. 

* * *

"Detention, huh? Could be worse. You could have to face Sans in his Judge mode," Chara offered as they wrapped Harry in a hug, seeming thankful that he was alright.

Harry hummed his agreement, though he definitely didn't look forward to having detention. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi it's been a while!

Sorry, this isn't an update, but it is a bit of news that I hope is well received! 

I'm going to be going through and editing and reworking this chapter by chapter - improving on it and fixing my little mistakes and plotholes and the like. 

I hope you guys look forward to it, I'm quite excited to return to working on this. 


End file.
